Whiskers
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Lizzie tries to study. As expected, Kitty doesn't make it easy.


_**-xoxo-**_

_**Whiskers**_

_**-xoxo-**_

Studying - an activity that every student, at any sort of school, dreaded in one way or another. Even those who didn't mind learning despised having to devote their time to reading boring facts in their classes, especially when they could be doing better things...

...in the case of two certain Wonderlandians, making out was definitely better than reading up on Kingdom Management and Crownculus.

Lizzie giggled as her girlfriend dissolved into thin air once more, only before taking her by surprise pinning her against the bed. "My goodness, kitten," she teased. "you certainly don't play around, do you?"

"Cats don't like being told what to do," Kitty whispered huskily, with a wink. "We're natural born rule-breakers."

The Princess of Hearts shook her head playfully, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and pulling her in close, softly kissing her lips. "As I've noticed," she mused. She gently traced Kitty's porcelain skin, tangling those silken lavender curls around her fingers as she released a low chuckle. "And I hate to ruin the moment, but-" Lizzie kissed her girlfriend one last time and lightly pushed her away. "We can't stay like this all night."

"And why not?" Kitty questioned slyly, raising an eyebrow as she looked over her Princess affectionately.

"Because," Lizzie chuckled. "tomorrow is a test, and I'd hate to fail. That _is_ the real reason why I invited you over, you know."

Kitty scowled, and rolled her baby blue eyes. "I thought you were joking," she pouted, looking at her girlfriend through her thick, beautiful eyelashes. "You were really serious?"

"Well, I can't keep my hands off of you for long," the Royal confessed, with a smirk and a sweet, innocent giggle. "but there are times to quit."

The Rebel feline scoffed in mock defeat, intertwining her fingers with her lover's as she began nipping at Lizzie's neck. "Even _now_?" she murmured.

"Ooh," the Princess fidgeted and lightly shivered, slowly finding the will to push her girlfriend away. "_Especially_ now, sweetheart." She smirked and gave a quick kiss to Kitty, only before sitting up on the bed and snatching a textbook from the bedside table.

A moment of silence passed, only before the feline female cocked her head to the side and knit her eyebrows.

"You really _were_ serious?" she questioned. "You weren't teasing?"

"Unlike you, kitten, I know when to be serious," Lizzie joked.

Kitty crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and fell back onto the plush crimson comforter of her girlfriend's bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She had came here to spend time with her girlfriend, not actually study. And frankly, the make-out session was just getting good...

There had to have been some way to get things back to the way they were only seconds ago.

After all, she was Kitty Cheshire - the madame master of trickery.

With a sly smirk, the feline female flashed from her human form in a sudden burst of glitter and magic into her typical cat form - as a simple, sweet white almost Persian-like kitten, with precious blue eyes, and a cute little lavender bow tied around her neck.

Not even the darkest of hearts could ignore her now.

And so, slightly pawing her way over, Kitty crawled into her girlfriend's lap and snuggled up against her, looking up at her in the most precious way possible.

"Sweetheart, as adorable as you are right now," Lizzie murmured, lifting up her feline girlfriend and lightly nuzzling her. "I'm afraid the attention you're looking for isn't going to be given to you."

Letting out a sweet little purr, Kitty rubbed up against the Princess of Hearts and batted her pretty blue eyes in a innocent way, which was an ironic undertone to the mischevious act she was attempting to accomplish.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie cradled the kitten in her arms and continued reading her textbook, much to Kitty's dismay.

Begging to be noticed, and for her girlfriend to get away from studying, she pounced onto the pages of the book, deciding to take a catnap smack dab in the middle of the text.

...however, she was moved the second she had closed her eyes.

"Off with your head if you don't let me study," Lizzie teased as she playfully tapped Kitty on the nose.

Managing a cute little kitten pout, Kitty slumped down onto the comforter, thinking for a minute in a new way to scheme her girlfriend into getting out of studying. The usual classic trick didn't seem to be working, so what would? There had to be something. After all, she was an adorable, little cat now! There was no way she could be ignored for long...

With her typical mischevious smile, Kitty jumped onto her lover's lap and reached up, toying at the frilly collar on Lizzie's dress with a paw.

Sadly, the Princess of Hearts paid no attention to this and continued to read.

But Kitty wasn't going to give up that easily - no way, no how. She couldn't be so blantly avoided like this!

Sporting a mischevious smile that would be impossible on usual, normal cats, Kitty bit down on the skirt of Lizzie's dress and pulled onto it, causing the Royal to let out a light shriek, dropping the book and frowning at the sight of what her girlfriend was attempting to do.

"I should've known better than to invite you over." she muttered. "I shouldn't have ever even kissed you hello when you showed up."

Then, suddenly transforming into her more recognizable human form, Kitty let out a light cackle, winking at her girlfriend as she pinned her down once more. "As I told you, Princess," she taunted, with her sickly sweet tone. "cats don't like being told what to do."

* * *

_**author's note:**__ I wanna say that I don't ship this, but it's so freakin' adorable, so SHIP ALL OF THE WONDERLAND LESBIANS. Anyway, this little cute tidbit of nonsense was inspired by a tumblr post I found on the Ever After High headcanons blog, and the vision I got from it was just so asdfghjkl, I couldn't not bring it to life via the glorious wonders of fanfiction with a stupid little drabble.  
_

_Hope you all liked :)._

_Please let me know you thought, with a review ^_^!_

_(Fun fact: I think Kitty looks like Marie from "The Aristocats" when she turns into a cat. If you don't know what "The Aristocats" is, you haven't seen one of the most adorable Disney movies ever.)  
_


End file.
